A Letter Unsent
by balletlover
Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry. Written after the war. Assume this is during her 7th year during the holidays.


**Ok, so I apologize for the delay of the sequel to Bonded By Blood. I'm almost done! I swear!**

**Trying something new here with Ginny and Harry. This was done at 1am, sorry for the errors.  
><strong>

**I obviously don't own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

Strange how I'm writing you this letter when I know I'll never let you read it. I'm currently supposed to be doing homework, or so you believe I am. You sit across me at the coffee table, books open and finishing something for the ministry.

Isn't it strange that it's so quiet? We're both just sitting in the floor doing homework, well, you are, at least. Somehow I think it's the first time this has happened, this peace between us. I know if you weren't so busy cramming whatever that is your doing we'd be talking. This peace won't last forever, not with Ron being in the room, but if you stay that way for a little longer maybe, just maybe, I'll explain my reason for writing this letter in the first place.

You're looking at me now, probably wondering why I've been watching you for a while. You ask me what I'm doing and I realize how different you are from when I first met you. You're still the same person but much more mature, forced to grow up so young. You're still looking at me expectantly and I just shake my head and you shrug, going back to your essay.

I don't know why but soon after that I started crying silently, which explains the ink smudges. I don't even know why. You look up and come toward me.

**(A/N: Imagine an ink spill here)**

The first thing I did when you came closer was to flip over this letter so you wouldn't see your name or find out what I was doing. That caused the ink to spill on part of it which I apologize for.

I know you don't understand why I cried. I myself don't know. I know you probably thought I was tougher than that. I have a suspicion, though you'll never understand. Seeing how you'll never read this anyway I suppose it's safe to tell you here.

I'm a failure. I, Ginny Weasley, am a failure and a coward. I've faced survived the war and even Snape's classes but can't even bring myself to tell you outright.

The thing is, I've liked you for so long and we were something for a while before Dumbledore's death. You don't make it easy sometimes but I can't change that. It's part of who you are. You probably already know this but I just felt I had to remind you.

Tonight, when you were so concerned, I was so confused. Why do I have to love someone who can get anyone? Why do I love you so much? Now I'm definitely making sure you never read this.

When you broke up with me I knew it was for my own safety and not because you didn't want me but now I'm not so sure. Was that just an excuse to get rid of me? If it was, you should've told me. I'm not that fragile you know, I knew from the start, when we started dating, that you might one day just decide I wasn't worth your time.

You get up and say you're going to bed. I should really get over you, but I can't. This is always going to haunt me. I don't have a chance with you, you're Harry freaking Potter! How many girls actually end up with their first love? Not even in those romance novels muggles like reading does it happen.

Nevertheless, I hope you think of me.  
>Ginny<p>

••••

Ginny finished reading the letter she found stuffed in her old potions book. Smiling a little to herself she remembered the exact night she wrote it 5 years ago. She knew exactly what to do with it; something she once thought unthinkable, after all, didn't she write in that letter that girls never ended up marrying someone they'd crushed on since the age of seven. She was wrong and happily so.

She stood up to go find her husband and finally give him the letter that was 5 years overdue.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but I lack inspiration and am back in school so don't expect much.<strong>

**Review please!**

**For those who feel like checking out my other stories I have a list on my profile in the recommended order (best to worst)  
><strong>


End file.
